Aye aye ma'am!
by Fendie
Summary: Kink-meme fill. Kaidan and Shepard get stuck in an elevator.


Yet another kink-meme fill (and this one actually has a little kink *gasp*) There was a demand on elevator sex and I wrote it.

* * *

You know what she didn't have time for? Getting stuck in the fucking elevator on her own goddamn ship, that's what. She needed to get out of there, the galaxy wasn't about to grow a pair and save itself.

_Damn it! Like this night couldn't get any worse. Now she was starting to sound like Jack._

Glancing at Kaidan, who had been unfortunate enough to step into the elevator with her, she decided that if anyone was invested in getting them out of there as soon as possible. It was him. The two hadn't really made up since Horizon. Hell they hadn't had a single conversation that hadn't end with a curt "Ma'am" or a salute since Ilos.

_Ilos_. A name that should remind her of fighting for her life, or Protheans or even Sovereign. But whenever someone brought up the damn planet all she could think about was Kaidan staring deeply into her eyes as his hands and lips made her body sing under him.

Kaidan wasn't the kind of man to do anything half-assed and apparently sex with a superior officer fell in with that. The result had been the best lay she'd had, before and since, which was kind of sad since it had just passed the three year mark now. Sure, she'd been unconscious for two of those, but apparently it still counted.

"Figured out what's wrong yet?" She prompted and tried to dismiss the images dancing before her mind's eye.

"Not yet, ma'am" came the predictable reply "EDI isn't responding and the elevator seems, I don't know…" he trailed off and started working on his omi-tool. A tiny wrinkle formed on his brow as he worked, it was sort of adorable really.

"Don't leave me hanging, Alenko" She sighed and pulled at her officer's collar, was it just her imagination or was it getting warmer?

"Sorry ma'am, but it seems we're cut off from the rest of the ship. Which is strange because that shouldn't be possible" Without even glancing in her direction his fingers worked nimbly to try and hack his way into, well anything that could help them get out of a very awkward and possibly inconvenient situation.

But just as he was about to make, what he assumed was a breakthrough his omni-tool flickered and died on him. _Piece of Omega garbage_. He let out a growling sound of frustration and gave up. It wasn't like they were going to die in here, when people started waking up and realized the elevator wasn't working they'd get them out.

He glanced at Shepard and was struck by the sight of her flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. He tore his gaze away quickly. It was just the lack of air-conditioning that had gotten her flustered, nothing else, he insisted. No point in bringing up certain memories that would just make this situation worse.

"I'm sorry commander, seems we're stuck in here for the time being" He reported and wiped at his own sweaty forehead.

"Goddamn it" Shepard swore under her breath and shook her head. "I really don't have the time for this"

"Nothing I can do, ma'am" He apologized and turned his gaze towards the maintenance hatch. _Could they? _No even if they managed to get up there they'd still be unable to get the doors to the levels open.

"I didn't-" She trailed off and rubbed at her tired eyes. He chanced a glance at her again and, not for the first time, he saw just what this war had reduced her to. She was a just shell of her old self, when he'd first met her he'd been awed by her presence, she had been such a force to be reckoned with.

"I know, Shepard" He reassured her gently and she thanked him with a curt nod.

Back then it had been all black and white with her, either you were with her or against her, and God help you if you were against her. But she hadn't been as ruthless as the vids made her out to be, she wouldn't kill unless she absolutely had to and she sure as hell hadn't reveled in it.

But what made her stand out was the fact that she was willing to make the hard choices so that no one else had to. But now, seeing the effect it had on her, he had a hard time convincing himself it was worth it. It had taken a great toll on her and still was, the fight he'd admired in her back on the original Normandy was buried deep and he rarely got to see it anymore.

_He missed her, _he realized. She was right there and he _missed_ her.

As time passed Shepard slowly sank down to sit on the floor and she'd unbuttoned her officer's jacket and was fanning herself with her sleeve. Kaidan on the other hand was trying his best not to let the insufferable heat get to him by trying to get the maintenance hatch open to let in some more air.

He had to stretch even grace the celling with his fingertips; it wasn't enough to force the heavy lid.

"Here let me" Shepard rose to her feet and pointed at the hatch "If you lift me up I could reach it and we at least get some fresh air in here."

The thought of her in his arms, even if it was just so she could reach, was enough to spark his imagination. He jutted out his chin and nodded grimly, as though the prospect of touching her was a choir.

The situation was awkward for the both of them as he clasped his hands in front of him and braced himself. He stood stiff as he tried to ignore the fact that Shepard, the most amazing woman he'd ever known, was climbing him like a tree.

It wasn't the only thing that stood stiff, he noticed grimly.

As he held her he was only dimly aware of her fumbling with the latches on the hatch, he was much too focused on the fact that his face was level with the curve of her sex.

_Sweet mother of god_, if he just leaned in a little closer he could smell her through the fabric of her slacks. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her beautiful ass and pull her closer to him, but he couldn't. She trusted him to keep her from falling and he was dependable.

_Dependable_, he thought bitterly. _What he wouldn't give to be a little reckless now and then._

While Kaidan was preoccupied with holding her up, Shepard was busy trying to dislodge the stubborn hatch. She could tell it wasn't meant to be done by hand but a few sore fingers was a small price to pay for the blast of cold air that hit her as she managed to get the damned thing open.

"You can put me down now, Alenko" She said and turned to look down at the major. Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized the heated look he was giving her.

"Kaidan?" She breathed and his eyes turned sharp, predatory, and before she could comprehend what was going on she was back on the floor, her back against the wall and his lips crashed against hers. Their teeth clashed and she was sure her lips were going to bruise, but hell if she cared because his were going to be just as bruised.

Their kiss had started almost savagely but quickly turned desperate, they kissed like their lives depended on it. Shepard's hands were in his hair, trying feverishly to guide him, and his were planted firmly on her tight ass.

"Shouldn't, ah, we talk about this?" Shepard managed when his lips left hers to trail molten kisses along the column of her neck. "Kaidan?" Her knees were quaking and she was sure the only thing keeping them from buckling was the various Cerberus enhancements littering her body.

"No, we'll talk after" He bit out and trailed a path back up to her face "Right now I _need_ you"

The combination of those words and the sheer need reflecting in his eyes stoked the fire in her belly that had her pulling at her own clothes, desperate to feel his skin on hers. He wasn't far behind her as he pulled himself out of his uniform slacks in time with her slipping hers down her hips.

With a grunt of effort Kaidan lifted her up enough so that she could effortlessly wrap her long legs around his waist. When he finally sheeted himself in her their once neat uniforms hung from their sweaty bodies in various states of being undone.

_Home,_ he reflected_, this is where he belonged. Inside her. _

Her name fell from his lips like a litany while they gyrated against each other frantically. He knew he wasn't going to last long; it had been too long since he'd last been with someone, but he was going to make sure he took Shepard with him when he did. He slipped one hand from where it had perched on her ass to her front in an attempt to get her off sooner.

The feeling of his cock plowing into her together with the feeling of his thumb on her clit had her trashing against him.

"Don't stop" She panted and buried her face against his neck "So…close"

"Wasn't planning to"

She was about to retort with a snarky one-liner when he did that thing with his hips she loved, he swirled them deeply, and sent her crashing. Shepard clung to him as she rode out her breathtaking, toe curling and bone melting orgasm.

"I remember you, ah, liked that one" He managed with a shaky chuckle.

"Shut up and come, soldier" She hissed as he continued thrusting into her oversensitive body.

"That an order, ma'am?"

"You bet your sorry as it is!"

"Aye ay-ahhhh" He trailed off and buried his face against her shoulder to muffle the grunts as he emptied himself inside her.

For a long time they just stood there, pressed together and shuddering, but eventually he had to put her down and step away from her. Shepard began re-dressing as Kaidan buttoned up his shirt.

The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, was this just a casual thing to him? She knew the old Kaidan hadn't been the type but now she had no idea what to think. The truth was that she didn't want this to be a one-time thing.

Before she could open her mouth to voice her concerns he'd already pressed a short but searing kiss to her bruised lips, effectively silencing her.

"What was th-"

"You're thinking too much" He wrapped his arms around her and gently guided her to the floor where he sat her between his knees. "You're always thinking too much"

"Some of us have to think, Kaidan, it's sort of my job" The words were intended to be snappish but lost their edge as she molded her back against his broad chest.

"When you're not shooting stuff"

"Exactly"

He chuckled and buried his nose in her hair and planted a soothing kiss just below her ear.

"Get some sleep, Shepard" He mumbled as he reflected on just how right all this felt.

"Shouldn't we talk...about this?" She sounded nervous even to her own ears,but she was Commander Shepard, she didn't _do_ nervous.

"Do we have to?" He prompted and nuzzled her neck affectionately, he had no plan on letting her go now that he had her again "I want you, Shepard, I never stopped. Do you still want me?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No buts, get some sleep, Shepard" He interrupted and tightened his arms around her "I'll be here when you wake up"

She wanted to argue, for the sake of arguing, but for once she let her renegade personality rest.

* * *

"Do you think its working?"

"I know it is working, Jeff"

"Oh, can you see them or something?"

"I see _everything_"

"Uhu"

"That was a joke"

"Ah, yeah, haha"

"I can't see anything outside the hull"


End file.
